Forever And Always
by 13 Stripes On A Zebra
Summary: Terra, Aqua, Cyrah, and Ventus have lived and trained with each other at The Land Of Departure for as long as they could remember. But when they are separated follow Cyrah and Ventus as they search for their friends. Takes place during the events of Birth By Sleep. Ventus X OC
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you all will enjoy this story. So this takes place during Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, it contains my OC, Cyrah (sigh-rah), as she goes along with the trio. Enjoy! I don't own Kingdom hearts, it's characters or anything about it.**

* * *

I sat on the cold, stone ground as I watched my two friends, Terra and Aqua, train with each other. My crimson red eyes were round as I observed them, their hits matching perfectly, always in sync with each other. The accuracy was amazing along with the power behind the hits. I've always wondered why these had to train all the time, I mean, their great already. I was amazed, sitting in complete silence when I heard the doors of the tower open and the sound of footsteps walking in. I looked at Terra and Aqua with a questioning expression on my face. They both shrugged so I got up and looked over the side of the railing, my friends did the same.

"Look, who do think the kid with Master Xahanort is?" I asked as I stared at him from above. I pushed my golden blonde hair away from my eyes so I could get a better look. The blonde boy was looking at ground with a confused expression. "I'm gonna go say hi to him. He looks kinda confused." I said outloud as I raced down the stairs and stopped by my own master. Both of the masters left to another room, probably to talk. I walked up to the boy and poked him on the shoulder. He quickly looked up at me and I smiled brightly. "Hello, I'm Cyrah!"

"Uhm. . . hi. . ." he said smiling faintly. I looked up and see my friends staring at us, I motion with my hands that they should come meet him. They nodded and calmly walked down the stairs and stood on either on my sides. "This is Aqua and Terra." I say pointing to my friends as I say their name. He nodded back at them. Terra stepped forward and smiled nicely at the boy.

"Are you going to be training with us? Where are you from? What's your name? You good with a keyblade?" Terra asked looking at him. The boy gripped his head and fell to his knees screaming. My crimson eyes widened as I looked at him. Master Eraqus and Xahanort came running out.

"What have you done?!" Master Xahanort asked the three of us, with a harsh and somewhat icy tone. He held the boy, who was now out cold, in his arms.

"Well, we were just asking him some questions." I replied looking at the blonde boy.

"He can't tell you anything because he has no memories of his past. What I can tell you though is his name is Ventus." Master Eraqus told us briskly. "He'll be training here with the three of you from now on."

My eyes widened and a smile spread across my lips. "Yes! A new training partner and A friend!" I squeal excitedly jumping in place. I push my hair away from my face again as I stare at Ventus. "We're all gonna be best friends forever! I just know it."

As we all start walking away to go back to training Master Eraqus calls me over to talk to him. I walkover to him and smile. "Yes Master Eraqus?"

"Cyrah, I want you to become close to Ventus, be his friend and always protect him." He said in a serious tone with a pleading look in his eyes that vanished almost as quickly as it was there.

I smile brightly at master and giggle, "Okay, I was gonna be his friend anyway " I say slightly confused by this mysterious request, but I push it to the back of my mind and head upstairs to train with Terra and Aqua.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Was it good? I think it was good :) **

**Please review, I love reviews and want to know what you think. This is when Ventus first arrives in the Land Of Departure and the next chapter will be at the begining of Birth By Sleep.**

**Please Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is here! Yay! I decided to update fairly quickly for once, so yeah. I want to thank my kind reviewers.**

**Strayt: I got a question, what's a large cap?**

**Tamita: Thank you! I will continue it so now worries :)**

**Mysterygirl145: Thank you!**

* * *

A few weeks after Ventus woke up after he passed out from all the questions we asked him, he is actually really nice! The four of were outside sitting on the ledge of the cliff. "Don't worry Ventus. Everybody loses sometimes, besides, that just means you're getting stronger!" I told Ventus who had just lost, humiliatingly, to Aqua during training. He turned and faced me, a faint smile appearing on his face.

"Ya think?" he asked me hopefully, his blue eyes sparkling in the dim light of the moon and stars.

"Of course!" Terra, Aqua, and I said in unison, large smiles shining on our faces. "I mean you're better than me already." I said pretending to pout with my arms crossed over my chest, as everybody started laughing. That's when Terra stood up and walked over to Ventus and bended over on one knee as he held his keyblade out to Ventus.

"In your hand, take this key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, it's weilder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend- no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love." Terra said reciting the keyblade inheritance ceremony. A smile spread across my lips as I brushed my golden strands of hair away from my crimson eyes.

Aqua giggled, "Who made you master, Terra?" she asked jokingly yet had a proud glint in her eyes. Ventus smiled and slowly reached out towards the wooden keyblade with Terra's name carved in it. His fingers gently wrapped around the handle and he held it carefully in his hands.

"Thank you, Terra. I will use this when I become a keyblade master." Ventus said with a wide, happy grin. I looked at him and smiled.

"That's my dream, too. I wanna become a keyblade master. You know, when I'm older and more ready." I say as I lay down on the ground, my hands behind my head. I looked up as Aqua and Terra spoke.

"Me, too." They said in unison. We all started laughing at relizing we all had the same dream. To become a keyblade master.

"Our dream will come true. I know it will. . . " I said happily as I gazed at my friends, happy to have them there and sharing the dream.

* * *

My room is right next to Ventus' room so when he yelled out that there was a meteor shower, the almost paper thin walls didn't block out his yell. I giggled and looked out my window, "Oh my squash! There is a meteor shower!" I whisper and run outside and accidently run into Terra. "Oopsiies, sorry Terra!" I say embarressed for running into him in my haste to get outside. Terra chuckled and smiled.

"It's fine, Cyrah. It happens alot." He said wide a large grin. I laugh and smile as I look up at him.

"It doesn't happen that much." I say with my arms crossed over my chest. Then I remember why I ran into him. "Come on, Terra, let's go outside. There's a meteor shower!" I squeal to him over my shoulder as I take off running outside. I look around for my other two friends who are likely to be out already. I walk around the tower and see Aqua and Ventus watching the shower by the ledge we all usually sit at. I walk over to them and hear them talking about the stars. "You know, they say that each star in the sky-" I start.

"Is another world." Terra finished as he walked up to us. Terra and I both laugh when we see the confused expression written all over Ventus' face. "It's kinda like your light, Ven." Terra added, which confused him further.

"Terra, you and I have our Mark Of Mastery exams tomorrow. We should practice." Aqua reminded her friend as she got up and her keyblade appeared in her hand. "Let's practice."

Terra smirked, "Okay, if you wish." he said standing up and letting his own keyblade appear. The two of them fought then I looked over at Ventus and smiled, my own keyblade, Diamond Dust, appearing. I stood up and gestured for Ven to do the same. He held his wooden blade and laughed.

"Ready to train, Cyrah?" Ventus asked, while smiling his goofy grin. I nodded while smiling. I blew my hair away from my face and got in my defensive position. Ventus charged at me and jumped into the air and brought his keyblade down with some force. I quickly moved my keyblade above me to block. The two blades clanked together and I spun away and struck him, not much force behind the blow, as usual. Ventus fell to the ground but quickly got up and ran towards me, to my surprise, and landed a nice, powerful blow to my keyblade. My eyes widened but I gingerly jumpedaway, sweat apparent on my face. I smirked then delivered another hit his blade, another large 'Clank' as the blades hit. Ventus once again came running at me, but I was ready this time, but he suddenly stopped and jumped, his blow making me fall back. I smiled, breathing hard.

"Great job, Ventus." I smile as I get up and give him a thumbs up. I flop on the ground and look at the meteor shower as I try to catch my breath. "You're getting good. And you're still stronger than I am." I congratualate him. Ven smiles and looks at me.

"I may be stronger, but you are great at your defense. Nice fight, Cyrah." He panted, also flopping on the ground. Terra and Aqua walk over about a minute later.

"Get up, I have something I wanna give to each of you." Aqua said smiling brightly. Ventus and I exchanged a glance, we were both wondering what she wanted to give up. We got up, still slightly tired, and walked over to the two older friends. "Here, it's a Wayfinder." Aqua said handing each of a star shaped shard. I held mine, it was silver, my favorite color. I got a string and tied it, using it as a necklace.

"Thanks, Aqua!" I say as I smiled a wide, toothy grin. She told us the legend of them and how they symbolized an unbreakable bond. I smiled when she said that and so did the others. "We aren't seperable. We are gonna be friends, never breaking or falling apart." I add.

Ventus nodded and smiled which caused me to smile also. "Well, we got the exams tomorrow. We better get to bed so we aren't tired." Aqua stated, then the four of us retreated back to the castle and went to our rooms. "An unbreakable connection. . . " I whisper to myself as I slowlt drift off to sleep as I hold onto my Wayfinder.

* * *

**OMG! I am, like, so proud of myself for this long chapter! :D**

**Thanks for reading and please review! I love reviews! :) So, do you guys like Cyrah so far? And I am sorry for the sucky fight scene. :(**

**I have a poll on my profile if you'd like to do that. And I will update *hopefully* soon. So thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, all of you awesome people reading this! Thank you so much for all your kind reviews, faveorites, and follows! :) Getting those always makes me happy. Sorry for not updating in about a week, I've been pretty busy, but I can update now! Okay, enough of me talking, lets begin!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except you, Cyrah. I own you! **

* * *

"Hey, Ventus, I can't beleive Terra and Aqua are gonna be keyblade masters! This is gonna be so exciting." I said happily as Ventus and I walked to the throne room where their two friends would be given the Mark of Mastery exam. Ventus looked at me, a wide grin was plastered on his face.

"I know right, this is gonna be great. Our friends, both masters with the keyblade." he repliee happily as we walked continued to walk. I looked at him and nodded as a smile spread across my lips. "We should hurry, Cyrah, we're almost late." Ventus stated then took off running up the stairs to the tower. I laughed and started running up the stairs after my friend. I saw the throne room come into view as my friend entered the room. I stopped to catch my breath outside the door, I calmly walked in and looked around at the polished floors and white walls. I looked over at the red thrones and smiled as I thought about what it would be like to see Terra and Aqua sitting in them, as masters. I turned around quickly when I heard an older man clear his throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry Master Eraqus. I didn't know you were here." I quickly explained as my face turned red from embarressment. I smiled awkwardly and ran to the sidelines and stood beside my blonde friend. "Thanks for telling me he was here, Ventus." I said in a quiet sarcastic tone.

Ventus looked at me with an apolagetic expression on his face, "Sorry, Cyrah, I thought you knew he was behind you when you came in." he whispered.

I smiled, "I was just kidding, I'm not mad, just embarressed." I said with a slight giggle. I looked overat Ventus who was smiling again. I smiled back and turned my attention to my other friends and listen attentivly as Master Eraqus spoke.

"Today you will be examed for the Mark of Mastery. Not one, but two of the keyblafe's chosen stand here as candidates. This is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy, it is not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may prove worthy, or neither, but I am sure our guest, Master Xehenort, didn't come all this way to see our youngest prospects fall short of the mark. I trust you're ready?" Master Eraqus spoke solemly and proud.

"Yes." Terra and Aqua said in unison. Ventus and I exchanges a happy glance then looked back at our master.

"Then let the test begin." The Master finished as he turned and walked to his seat to watch them. He made multiple orbs of light appear. My crimson red eyes widened as I saw the orbs be surronded in darkness. I looked over at Ventus, confused.

"Is this supposed to happen?" I asked in a hushed whispered. Ventus shrugged, a look of confusion also on his face.

"Ven, Cyrah, look out!" Aqua yelled as she saw some of the orbs advance towards us. I pushed my golden hair out of my face as my keyblade, Diamond Dust, appeared in my hands. I glanced at Ventys and nodded as we attacked the ones coming towards us. "Cyrah, Ven, go to your rooms. It's too dangerous here, I don't want you two to get hurt." Aqua said as her and Terra were fighting them off.

"I'm not going! I've looked forward to this, to see the two of you become Masters. I'm not gonna missit for anything." Ventus argued. He looked over at me for support. I nodded.

"I'm not going anywhere either. This day is way too important for you guy

s. I'm not going anywhere!" I said, backing Ventus up.

"Let them stay, they've trained just as hard as we have out there." Terra told Aqua. Aqua sighed but nodded. "Be careful and stay sharp." He said looking at both Ventus and me. We looked at each other and nodded.

"Cyrah, watch out!" Ventus said as an orb came towards me. I blocked it with my keyblade and pushed it back. I ran towards it and jumped, swinging at the orb as I landed. I hit it with a swift blow and pushed it away again. I let out a small squeak of surprise as another orb rammed into me from behind, it knocked me on the ground so I quickly rolled away and jumped up delivering a, somewhat, powerful kick to one of it's sides. I quickly turned around as I remembered the other orb,but I wasn't fast enough. The orb was already ramming into me and sent me flying back. Ventus ran up to me, "Cyrah, are you okay?" he asked with worry clear in his sky blue eyes. I took a deep breath and nodded as he extended his hand towards me. I smiled as he helped me up. I looked over at Aqua and Terra to notice they had defeated the rest of the dark orbs. Ventus and I walked back to the sidelines where we had stood before. I looked at my blonde haired friend and smiled, "Thank you for helping me." I said quietly since Master Eraqus had started talking again.

"That's what friends do, Right?" he asked as his face lit up with happiness. I giggled happily and nodded.

"Begin." Master Eraqus said as he once again went to his chair. Aqua and Terra began fighting. Their keyblades clanked against each other. The hits were strong and powerful as they battled. Their fight lasted for at least an hour, neither of them even seemed remotly tired or worn out. Aqua had amazing reflexes, dodging alot of Terra's strong attacks. The match seemed to go on forever, they seemed perfectly matched and relaxed. Master Eraqus stood up and walked forward, meaning for the fighting to subdue. The two apprentices stopped and stood respectfully in front of the two masters. I looked at Ventus happily, both of our faces shining brightly with anticipation for our friends.

"We have deliberated and reached a decision. Terra, Aqua, you both performed commendably, however, only Aqua has shown the mark of mastery. Terra, you have failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check, but there is always next time. That is all." Master Eraqus stated calmly to Terra, who looked on in sadness and disbeleif. Master Eraqus turned his attention to the blue-haired girl, "Aqua, as our newest keyblade master you're entitled to certain knowledge. Please, wait here for furthur instruction." He finished before walking out of the room. I watched him leave then ran to Terra's side.

"Terra. . . " Aqua said apologetically as she looked at her friend. Ventus walked up also.

"Terra, I'm sorry." He said gazing at his friend in sadness. I looked at Terra and sighed.

"Don't worry, Terra. You are great and you do keep the darkness in check." I said trying to reassure him. Terra looked at the ground and let out a sigh.

"The darkness, where did it come from?" I heard him mutter to himself. He turned to look at the three of us, "I'm sorry, but I need some time alone." he said before walking off. I stared after him until he was out of view.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" I asked as I looked at my two remaining friends. Aqua let a faint smile appear on her face.

"Cyrah, of course he'll be fine. Have you forgotten this is Terra we're talking about." She said trying to cheer me up. I smiled at her feeling only slightly better. I nodded at her and turned away as I began to walk back to my room, then stopped and turned to Aqua.

"Great job, Master Aqua. You did it." I congratulated her with a wide smile. Aqua seemed embarressed at being called a master, which made both Ventus and I laugh. I turned back around and continued the walk to my small room. I looked at the pictures on the walls of the long corridors. I stopped in front of my room as I thought of how Terra must feel. I sighed and slowly opened the wooden door to my bedroom. I plopped on my bed which had a star pattern on it as I gazed out the window. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep

XOXOXOXOXOXO

I slowly opened my crimson red eyes as I heard the bell ring. I pushed my hair away from my eyes and started walking to the noise. I once again looked at all the pictures on the wall, I turned the corner and saw Ventus running in a hurry towards somewhere else. I looked at him with a confused expression on my face. "Where is he going?" I ask myself under my breath. I run after him and see him and Terra talking in the garden. Terra pushes the armor on his shoulder and he transforms into his suit of armor. I gasp as I realuze what he's about do. He throws his keyblade into the air and it transforms into his vehicle and a hole opens up in the sky. I run down the stairs and when I get at the bottom, Terra is gone. "Ventus!" I yell at the blonde boy as he too had his armor on. He turned around and looked at me.

"Cyrah, I have to-

"I know, Ventus. You have to find Terra." Ventus nodded. "Well, I'm not letting you go. . . alone. So I'm coming with you." I say nodding my head. I touch the silver colored armour on my shoulder as I change into a silver and purple suit of armour.

"Cyrah, you can't come with me. It could be dangerous. Ventus said as he stared at my. I laugh as I look at him.

"Ventus, you don't have a choice. I'm coming with you whether you want me too or not. Besides, how can you say it's dangerous or I'll be in danger. I'm as old as you." I say with my arms crossed over my chest. Ventus sighed but nodded, he knows how stubborn I can be. I smile and throw my keyblade up and smile wider as it comes down as a vehicle type-thing. I get on mine as Ventus does the same. We smile at each other and fly away into the are here, in thiss portal of nothing but swirling darkness. We must've been in there for quite a while because I started feeling tired and it was hard to keep my eyes open. Ventus probably noticed this because he grabbed my hand and pulled us into the nearest world. And that's all I remember really. I fell asleep, I wasn't trying to but I did.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I woke up slowly and took a look around at the lush, green scenary that was before me. Beautiful green trees and bundles of colorful flowers blanketed the ground. I looked up at the nice blue sky. "The color of the sky reminded me of the color of Aqua's eyes , then I shot up. "Where are my- oh yeah." I say as I remember what happened, I look around and see Ventus just waking, too. I smile and poke him in the side while giggling.

"Wha. . . .huh? Cyrah?" He said as I laughed even more. Ventus smiled and sat up. The two of us just sat there for a minute just gawking at the beautiful scenery. I looked at my blonde friend with a confused expression, he looked at me, "What is it, Cyrah?"

"Uhm. . . Ventus, where exactly are we?

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 3 is finished! So, what did you think? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review! :D**

**Oh, and if you go on my profile, there is a description of what Cyrah looks like. :)**

**Bye! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thanks again for all the reviews and favorites! I think you all know that I love getting them by now. I am, like, mega-super sorry for not updating in forevers! Please forgive me! But, I can update now and this will *hopefully* be one of my longer chapters. Okay, so enough with the chit-chat lets get on with the story! :D**

**Disclaimer: I *sadly* don't own anything! **

* * *

**** Ventus and I both continued just looking at our surroundings, "Ya know, this world is actually kinda pretty. Don't you think?" I asked looking at the sky before shifting my attention towards Ventus.

"Yeah, do you think Terra might be here?" He asked laying down with his hands behind his head. He turned his head so he was looking at me, waiting my reply.

I immediatly smiled widely and shrugged by shoulders, "I'm not too sure, Ventus. But don't worry too much, I mean it's Terra we're talking about here. Besides, if he's not here, well then, we just haveto keep searching." I replied after a moment of thought. After I said that a confused and curious expression spread over my companion's face. I looked at him for a second then my own curiousityovertook me, "Ventus, is something wrong? You seem kinda out of it."

"Cyrah, don't you hear that- that whistling?" he asked as if it were obvious. I shook my head and listened, but I still could hear nothing at all. Ventus stood up and motioned for me to do the same. I shrugged and stood up as Ventus started following the noise. I ran up next to him and walked with him. We got to the edge of the cliff and I looked over first and smiled.

"Ventus, look at all the little people." I giggled as I watched about seven small guys walking in a line and whistling. Ventus stood beside me and watched them to. We both watched them until all of them were out of sight as they filed into a cave. "Let's go follow them!" I said excitedly running through the hills. I stopped dead in my tracks when these monster-like creatures appeared out of nowhere. I shreik as they come towards me but my keyblade appears so I know what to do. Ventus ran up a few seconds later, his keyblade ready.

I run to the nearest monster and slashed it with as much force as I could, I followed it with an upwardslash and hit it once again. I sighed as I saw it dissolve into the ground. I whirled around to face another as I jumped into the air and hit it with a downward slash and a strong blow to one of it's sides. It slashed at me with extended claws and I slightly winced at the pain. It scratched me again, and again, and again. The pain was becoming almost unbearable but I hit the monster again with my keyblade. I was breathing hard but still jumped into the air and delivered powerful blows to it until it disapeared. My eyes widened as another monster appeared behind me and jumped at me. I whirled around as fast as I could and put up my blade to block it. It fell to the ground and I took the chance to stab it followed by a few slashes. It diminished just as the others had before.

I looked around and saw Ventus just finishing off the last one. I ran over to my best friend with a triumphant smile plastered on my face. I was breathing hard, trying to catch my breath. I pushed away my bangs and stared at my friend who looked not in the least tired. I smiled brightly at him and he returned it. "Well, that was uhm...new..." I said talking about those monsters attacking the two us us from outta nowhere.

Ventus nodded, "Yeah, something you don't see everyday." he added with a grin, "Look, we found the entrance to the cave those uhm...little people went into." he pointed to the cave entrance I nodded.

"Well, lets go ask them if they've seen Terra." I suggested while I was already walking towards it. Ventus nodded and followed.

We walked in and my eyes widened at the sight before us. The cave had probably millions upon millions of beautiful, shiny, perfect diamonds. My mouth gaped open at the wonderous sight and I could barely squeak my thoughts out, "Oh. My. Squash...it's all just so- so beautiful."

Ventus looked at my expression and smiled softly, "You're right. It is beautiful." he agreed looking around also. I looked back at him and smiled.

I couldn't stop staring at him, the way the diamonds made his sky blue eyes sparkle and the way it danced on his blonde hair. His perfect, goofy grin. Just all of a sudden I noticed how cute he was, he's been my best friend forever and I couldn't beleive I hadn't noticed before. Ir maybe I have but I pushed the feelings away. I smiled at him again, pushing the thoughts away, but couldn't help but slightly blush. I quickly looked away to hide my blush.

"Cyrah, is something wro-"

"Who are you?" One of the slightly chubby little men asked us. I looked at the guy, glad to get my mind off of Ventus.

"Hi, I'm Ventus, Ven for short."

"Cyrah. Just Cyrah."

"Diamond theives! Take cover ya fools!" Yelled another dwarf with a longer beard. I slightly jump at his sudden accusation. They all listen to the dwarf and hide.

Ventus looked down at the ground for a moment then began talking,"I'm sorry. We didnn't mean to you." he said with an apologetic tone to his voice. I nodded in agreement as I stared at the dwarves.

"You didn't? So you're not here for the diamonds?" Asked the first dwarf.

Ventus spoke up, "That's not nice, treating us like sone kind of bad guys."

"Ventus is right, you little people don't even know us!" I yelled at them with my arms crossed over my chest.

Ventus nodded, "We're just looking for our friend. His name is Terra, have you seen him?" He askedhopefully, "He dresses kinda like me and is about yay tall." he gestured his hand to about Terra's height.

"Sounds like a tall tale to me! Go on git!" Yelled the overly grumpy one. "We don't know any Terra!"

"Please, could ya just come over here. We just want to talk." Ventus pleaded.

"Don't fall for it! Stay where ya are!"

"Seriously, jerkwad!" I yelled starting to lose my patience.

"Alright then, we'll do this the hard way." Ventus concluded as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me with him over to the place the dwarves had disapeared at. We walked in and sighed as we saw the monsters that were outside. "Cyrah, I'll fight these. You go find the dwarves." he ordered. I nodded an and ran to find the dwarves.

I ran around breaking open boxes and and turning over carts. I found all of them, except for the meanone. I sigh as I look around trying to figure out where he could be then smirk as I relize a chest Ihaven't broken. I break it easily with only a few slashes of my keyblade. Grumpy pops out, "I'm warnin' ya- keep your paws off our diamonds! I'll watchin!"

I rolled my crimson red eyes, "Oh, would ya can it already. You have no idea how annoyed and mad you make me." I stated.

"Well stay away you theif!" he yelled still sounding grumpy, as always.

"Ventud and I are not diamond theives!" I seethed as I glared at him angrily.

"Ha! That's what they all say!" Grumpy yelled. I was so glad when Ventus showed up, if he hadn't I would've punched in this dwarf's oversized nose. "That's right. We're onto you two."

Ventus sighed, "Fine, I get it. We'll leave." I get up to leave with Ventus and we start walking away, he suddenly turns around, "Oh, but can you tell us where we can find other people around here?" he asked in a defeated tone.

"People who can actually help us." I practically growled while sending death glares in Grumpy's direction.

"There is a castle beyond the chorus- I mean, the forest." Answered a rather shy dwarf.

"Got it, well thanks." Ventus replied slightly brightening up.

"Yeah, thanks for nothing..." I muttered under my breath before turning to leave.

We walked out of the cave and followed a dirt pathway through the forest also. I relax as I listen to the song of the chirping birds. I smile and hum quietly to myself as the two of us walk in almost complete silence. We both get a wide smile on our faces as a small cottage comes into our view of sight. We run towards it and I knock on the door. A giggle escapes my lips as I look at Ventus who is sticking his head inside one of the windows.

"Geez, Ventus. Could you be anymore of a stalker over there?" I joked. He took his head out and looked at me smiling, "Gimmy a break, Cyrah." he laughed, "This must be wwhere those dwarves live." I smile and nod my head in agreement.

"Ahh!" came a high-pitched shreik from somewhere in the forest.

Ventus and I looked at each other and nodded before racing away into the lush, green forest to possibly save a stranger. The shreik sounded like a girls, but you never know. We kept running, somone needed their help.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyo~ :3 I decided to update fairly quickly this time. Thanks again to my wonderous reviewers. Oh yeah, sorry for leaving off in the middle of Dwarf Woodlands, I was kinda in a hurry... :) So...yeah. On with thine story! **

**Disclaimer: I own...nothing!**

* * *

"Who do you think is in danger?" I asked Ventus as we both were still racing through the dimly lit forest towards whoever it was who screamed.

"I don't know, but we better hurry..." He replied racing at my side. I nodded and we went the rest of the way in silence. We stopped after finding ourselves in a small clearing within the woods. "Cyrah, look. That must be who screamed," Ventus whispered pointing a pretty young woman who had hair as black as ebony and very pale skin. She was huddled close the ground and looked as though she were crying.

"Lets see what's wrong or if we can help." I suggested smiling brightly. Ventus nodded and the two of us calmly walked over to the woman, "Uhm...hello, are you okay?" I asked standing behind her.

Ventus placed his hand gently on her shoulder and spoke in a soothing tone, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Snow White turned to look at the both us before answering quietly, "These horrible trees-they tried to grab me." Ventus and I exchanged confused glances before looking once again at the gil. I let out a soft, light giggle before Ventus spoke.

"It's okay, you were probably just imagining things." Ventus replied nicely, "It happens to all of us when we're afraid." he reassured the crying maiden while offering his hand out to her which she gladly accepts.

"Oh, thank you. I feel quite better now." She thanked us with a smile, "I'm sure I'll get along somehow. But...I do need a place to sleep at night. Would either of you know anywhere I might?" She asked us curiously with a hopeful glint in her light brown eyes.

"Oh, there's a nice looking place just up ahead." I offered. Ventus nodded in agreement.

"We can take you there, if you like. I'm Ventus by the way, Ven for short." He smiled happily then smiled at me, indicating I should introduce myself also.

I smiled widely at the girl before introducing myself in a friendly manner, "I'm Cyrah, whaf's your name?"

"Oh well, I'm Snow White. It would be lovely if you could show me the way." She giggled with a wide grin. Ventus and I smile and lead the way to an ever dark part of the woods. Snow White stays but only a few steps behind Ventus and I. We turn quickly around when we hear a scared shreik come from Snow White. My eyes widen when I see her surrounded by those monsters we fought before. I summon my keyblade and see that Ventus has done the same.

We fight through the many monsters that were attacking Snow White along with us. Slashing them with our blades all the while protecting the young maiden. We made it through the woods and stopped in front of the small cottage panting.

"Well, here we are!" I said cheerfully while trying to catch my breath. I looked inside the low window, "It looks like nobodies here. I guess it's safe to go in then." I stated to my two companions before turning back to the small window and crawling in, landing inside the cottage with a crash. I sat up rubbing my head, "That kinda hurt, but I'm in..." I trailed off as I saw Ventus already inside and laughing at me.

"The door wasn't locked Cyrah, but good entrance." He chuckled with a wide grin plastered on his face. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

"How was I supposed to know that!" I stated sarcasticlly but couldn't help but giggle when I saw Ventus laughing at me, "Gotta admit, that was a pretty good entrance though."

"Of course it was Cyrah." Ventus chuckled offering a helping hand. I smiled and graciously accept it and stood up and faced him. I opened up my mouth to say something, but no words came out. I just kind of stood there faceing my best friend and looking into his beautiful blue eyes. A small smile crept onto both our faces as our eyes locked. Everything was completly silent, it was as if time had suddenly stopped, Ventus' face slowly moved towards mine-

"Oh, I am mighty tired." Snow White said outloud causing Ventus to suddenly stumble backwards and me to turn a bright shade of red and quickly turn away.

"Oh, uhm...yeah, how about I go and uhh...make sure it's safe around here." Ventus quickly said before running out of the cottage, a blush clearly apparent on his cheecks. I nod my head nervously and look at the smiling figure of Snow White.

"So, you said you were tired, right?" I asked hoping the blush had disapeared from my face. Snow White nodded kindly, "Okay, lets look for a bed you can sleep in for now." I told her before turning and walking into a room and motioning for her to follow. After searching the small cottage for a comfortable enough bed, Snow White fell fast asleep, leaving me nothing to do but let my mind wander.

I took a deep breath and plopped onto one of the other beds and stared blankly at the ceiling wondering what had just happened between herself and Ventus. ' What happened? I mean, Ventus and I are best friends, nothing more.' I thought trying to convince myself that was true. I was yanked out of my thoughts when I heard the cottage door open and close a few seconds later. I jumped off the bed and called out Ventus' name.

"Ventus!" I called running out of the room hoping to settle things between things between the two of us. I stopped abruptly when I saw the seven dwarves standing in the cottage.

"It's one of the theives! Ya couldn't stay away, could ja!" Yelled my least favorite dwarf, Grumpy. The dwarves circled around me and I let out a groan.

"Seriously, we're back to this? I'm not a diamond theif or even a theif in general." I tried reasoning with the stubbon dwarves. I crossed my arms over my chest and rolled my eyes with a sigh, "You're not gonna beleive me, are ya?"

"We can't trust a theif, ya don't fool us!" Yelled Grumpy yet again. It looked as though he might accuse me again when Snow White emerged from the room and gasped once she saw the dwarves had surrounded me. Grumpy turned around in shock, "Princess!"

I stared at the girl who Ventus and I had saved and was shocked, "P-Princess! I didn't know you were a princess!" The dwarves stopped surrounding me but instead made a barrier like line in frront of the princess. "Really, if I wanted to hurt Snow White don't cha think I would've by now?"

"So you're a theif and ya want ta hurt the princess!" Grumpy replied, well, grumpily.

I face-palmed, "Oh. My. Squash. You stupid little person, why can't you get it through your mind that neither me nor my friend, Ventus, want to hurt anybody or anything here! What does it take to get that tiny bit of information to be processed through your brain!" I screamed at the grumpy dwarf in anger. I took a deep breath and took a step back, I felt relief wash over me as I saw my blonde friend walk in.

"The coast is clear! Not a monster in sight-huh?!" Ventus said in alarm noticing the dwarves around Snow White and saw Cyrah glaring at them, the obnoxious one in particular.

"Who invited you in ya rotten theif!" Grumpy yelled at Ventus, ignoring my outburst. I bit my bottom lip to make sure It wouldn't happen again. I lightly smiled at my friend before walking out of the cottage and resting my head on the grass and watched the sky.

"Why did I have that outburst? Am I like Terra, do I also have darkness within my heart?" I asked myself quietly, "No, of course not...besides, even if I did I know I can control, right?"

"Cyrah, where are you?" I hear Ventus yell for me. I sigh and slowly get up before walking over to Ventus. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me along with him running back through the woods, "Come on Cyrah, Terra might still be here!" he said his face and voice full of excitment. My crimson red eyes widen with happiness.

"What?! Well then le-eeep!" I squeaked when the trees began to attack the dou, "I guess Snow White was seriously telling the truth!" I say as my keyblade appears in my hand.

"Cyrah, I'll fight the trees. Go look for Terra!"

"Ventus, I'm not leaving yo-"

"Please, Cyrah. I don't want to miss him." He pleaded. I sighed but nodded and continued through the woods. The woods eventually opened up to a beautiful meadow. The grass was a nice shade of green and millions of flowers.

A gasp escaped my lips and I smiled at the sight then shook my head remembering why I was here, "Terraaa!" I called over, and over, and over again. No reply. I stood there in defeat wondering what I was going to tell Ventus. An object suddenly rolled and hit my foot causing me to look down,"Oh, this looks like a yummy apple!" she exclaimed happily in a child like manner while examining the shiny red apple. I held it up to my mouth about to take a bite when I heard Ventus coming beside me.

"No Terra, huh?" He asked dissapointedly looking down at the ground. I shook my head and brushed away my bangs from my eyes. Ventus looked up at me confused, "Where'd you get that apple from?"

I looked at the red apple and grinned, "It rolled over here, I was about to eat it, actually." I said tossing it in the air and catching it with a smile. I held it up to my mouth again about to take a bite when Ventus grabbed it, "Hey! Ventus I'm starving!" I complained, but my friend ignored me and walked over to an old woman holding a basket of different colored apples. The two started talking to each other and I wondered what was happening. Ventus ran back over to me and smiled.

"Terra's not here...What has he done?" he asked gazing up at the sky.

"Don't worry, when we finally find Terra we'll straighten everything out, I promise." I stated cheerfully looking at my friend, "Ya know, I'm still starving." I said jokingly.

Ventus rolled his eyes and laughed, "I'm sorry Cyrah. Come on lets try another world."

"You better be sorry, you gave my apple away!" I joked messing up Ventus' hair, "Yeah, lets go!" I said still laughing happily with my best friend.

* * *

**So, how was that chapter? Cyrah and Ventus had a slight moment there. Cyrah blew up on Grumpy XD and they're no closer to finding Terra. Where will Cyrah and Ven's relationship go from there? Will they EVER find Terra? Find out later! But for now...review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG! I am like sooo sorry for not uupdating in almost three whole monthes! Thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows and thanks to all you amazing people who are still reading this. If there's anyone stiat thdress**

**reading this... but I got totally hyped by hearing KH3 is finally in development!**

**So yeah, enough about my apology, lets get going! :D**

* * *

I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes as the memories of the previously visited world rushed back to me. I stood up and opened my eyes, blinking in my surroundings. The walls her a snowywhite and all the furniture was just magnificent. I turned around to see my spikey haired friend pacing back and forth in what seemed to be a small cage. I smiled for only a moment before realizing the first thing I should've noticed.

"Somebody tell me how I got so small!" Ventus yelled, almost as if he had read my exact thoughts. I walk out from underneath the table I had been under and walk toward the cage, a smirk appearing on my lips.

"Hey there, Ventus." I greeted, "How's the cage treating ya?" I asked, trying to stifle my laughter. Ven looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"How come you're not in a cage?" He asked crossing his arms with indignation. I shrugged my shoulders, not really sure either. Ven looked at me with a smile, "Gonna help me?"

I smiled and walked towards the lock, "Well, I can't really leave you here. That wouldn't be very best friend like." I answered as I tried to unlock it from the outside. "It's too heavy. I can't lift it!" I grunted. "Why do we gotta be so small?" I asked myself under my breath. Just then the door opened and a women with blonde hair walked in. My eyes widened and I tried to push the cage somewhere safe. But failed. The women saw us and picked me, along with the cage up. She looks at us and gasps before opening the cage that Ventus was imprisoned in, "Don't be afraid." She reassures us in a gentle tone. I relax as I realize she means no harm.

"How interesting... i've never seen mice like you two before." The woman says quietly as she examines us. I stared at her in confusion.

"Mice?" I hear Ventus say from the bottom of the trap. The woman sets up carefully down on the ground before looking at a brown mouse with red clothing.

"Jaq, you better explain things to them." She instructed nicely. Ventus walked out of the trap and stood beside me.

"You okay?" I ask my companion. He nods his head with a slight smile.

The mouse; Jaq walked up to us, " Now, now, now, look, little mice. Take it easy, nothing to worry about. We like you. Cinderella likes you, too. She's nice. Very nice, nice." He said with an accent. Cinderella giggled at the compliment. "Come on now. I'm Jaq."

"I'm Ventus. Call me Ven"

"I'm Cyrah. Just Cyrah."

Jaq does a slight jump of happiness, "Okay! Ven Ven or Cyrah need something? Ask Jaq!" He exclaimed, probably happy to have more 'mice' to talk to. I slightly flinch when someone yells for Cinderella.

Cinderella sighs and stands up, "Oh well, time to get to my chores. I'll see you two in a little while." She smiles before exiting the room. I smile and wave good-bye to her also.

"I guess she's got her hands full." Ventus stated with a yawn. I nod my head in agreement.

"Is she always this busy?" I inquire with a questioning look at Jaq.

"Yep, work, work, work! Stepmother keeps Cinderella busy all day!" The small mouse replied in a huff.

"She doesn't seem to mind, though." I chirped.

Jaq shook his head, "No, not Cinderella. She works hard. She's gotta dream- a big, big dream. The dreams gonna come true!" He said as if he were stating a fact. I smiled at the small mouse, before looking over to my side at my friend.

"That sounds like somebody I know..." He whispered quietly. The look on his face shown he was thinking about Terra. I felt a pinch of sadness in heart as I thought about Terra and if we never found him.

"Maybe you can help find our friend, Jaq. His names Terra, have you seen him?" I asked, silently begging for him to say he has. I saw Ventus' head shoot up and wait for his reply.

Jaq looked down, probably knowing how much it was going to hurt us by telling the answer, "No,no. I never seen a Terra before." He said softly. I looked down at my feet.

"Oh. Well, it was worth a shot." I murmured. Jaq turned around to leave.

"Come on. Follow me! You gotta see the house." He called over his shoulder before scampering into a mouse hole. Ventus and I exchanged a glance then got up and smiled, following him.

"Woah... this is- I never thought this would be what a mouse hole would look like on the inside." I said looking around at all the contraptions used to get to different rooms in the house. Ventus nodded in agreement, his face completely awestruck. We didn't have to walk for long before we got out and entered a large room. We all climbed up to the window seal and sat down. I gazed out the window and was about to ask a question when Ven beat me to it.

"What's that building over there?" He pointed to a large, beautifully painted building.

Jaq grinned, "That's the palace-the kings palace. There's gonna be a big ball there tonight"Jaq answered

"A ball? Oh, that's wonderful, and magnificent... just lovely!" I said in a sweet tone, "I've always wanted to go to one..." I said wistfully, gazing at the palace longingly, "Is Cinderella going?"

"I don't know." Jaq replied simply with a shrug of his shoulders. I look at Ventus as he begins to speak to me.

"You've been to a ball, Cyrah?" He asked, a confused expression covered his face.

"Well, no. But i've always wanted to go to one." I replied,."I guess it's just a girl thing, ya know. Dancing with a prince, falling in love, a perfect night." I sighed, staring out the window.

"You don't have to be at a ball to fall in love, Cyrah." Ventus said softly with a smile. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Trust me Ventus. I know." I murmured. It looked like he was going to say something else but I turned around when I heard Cinderella enter the room. She looked at the three of us and grinned.

"So, have the three of you become ffriends already?" She asked taking out a pretty pink dress. We looked at each other and nodded. I guess the three of us really had become friends. "Oh, that's wonderful."

"You sure look happy, Cinderella." Ventus said noticing how she smiled, and how she practically danced as she walked around the room.

CCinderella nodded, "i'm going to the royal ball, tonight!" She squealed, "I guess dreams really do come true." She sighed happily as she brought out a plain pink dress. The blonde maiden shuttered as her stepmother's voice rings around the room. "My dress will have to wait..." Cinderella said letting an exasperated sigh escape her lips.

"Cinderella! Cinderella!" The voice impatiently called once more.

Cinderella hurriedly walked toward the door, "All right, all right. I'm coming!" She echoed, leaving the room.

"That's so unfair! Cinderella has to do all the work around here!" I said in anger and disbelief, "Now how-" I continued my rant before looking over at Jaq, seeing as he had begun to talk.

The small brown mouse nodded in agreement with my last statement, "Poor Cinderella... she's not going to the ball." He looked down in sadness.

I stared at my new mouse friend in confusion, "What? Why not?"

Jaq looked at both Ven and I, a knowing expression on his face, "You'll see. They'll fix her. Work, work, work. She'll never get her dress done!" He explained while pacing back and forth. He suddenly jumped into the air and turned so he was facing the both of us, "I got an idea! Ven Ven, Cyrah, will you help me?"

"What do you need help with?" Ven asked, even though I know he's going to help no matter what Jaq needs.

"Fixing Cinderella's dress for the ball!" Jaq exclaimed as if it should be and I both look over at the dress Cinderella had gotten out.

"Why does it need to fixed? It looks nice already." Ven asked outloud.

"What?! Cinderella can't go to a ball in that! It's so plain, it has to be absolutely stunning, ya know! She's going to the ball, this is supposed to be a perfect night for her, so her dress has to be just right, too!" I explained to my friend as if it were to be the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wow Cyrah, you really do want to go to a ball, don't you?" Ven asked with a small smile. I slightly blushed and looked down at the floor for a few seconds before I nodded. I guess I was kind of embarrassed for saying all that.

Ven's smile grew larger, "When we go back home, we can have a ball. All of us, I promise." He spoke quietly.

I looked up at Ventus and smiled. I couldn't help but feel the butterflies in my stomach begin to soar, this has got to be one of the nicest things anybody has ever done for me. I looked him in his eyes, his clear blue eyes and felt a blush form on my cheeks. I ran up and hugged my friend, I really couldn't help it, it just felt like the right thing to do. "You mean it Ventus? Thank you so much!" I whispered quietly to him.

"You're welcome, Cyrah." Ven whispered back before I pulled away from the hug. "So what do we need to get?" He asked, turning back to Jaq, who had a huge smile on his mouse face.

"Look around the house. There are lots of pretty, pretty things."

Ventus nodded in understanding, "Okay, let's do it. I'll go find whatever we need. Cyrah and Jaq, you two get thingsuready up here."

I nodded in agreement, "Jaq and I got this under control up here." I smiled giving a thumbs up.

"Okay." Ven smiled before jumping off the windowsill and landing on the hardwood floors. He turns around at hearing Jaq's voice call for him.

"Ven ven! Be careful of Lucifer!" He shouted in his weird accent, the name he said sounding weird.

"Roos-a-fee?" Ventus echoed in confusion.

"Lucifer is a cat! He's mean... sneaky... He'll jump at you, bite at you! Jaq yelled to the blonde boy in warning. I couldn't help but worry a bit.

"Gotcha!" Ven nodded before leaving the room to hunt for 'pretty things'.

"Let's get to work then, Jaq." I nodded before going to the dress.

XOXOXO

"We did pretty good, wouldn't you say?" I asked Jaq, gesturing toward the pink dress now decorated with lace, silk, bows, and ruffles. I had to say, it was beautiful! Jaq nodded, also as he stared in awe at the not-so-plain dress. "So now what should we do?" I asked seeing as how Ventus hasn't returned yet.

"You like Ven Ven, don't you?" Jaq asked out of nowhere.

I nearly choked on air since this question had caught me off guard, "I- uhm... well you see. I mean, of course! He's my best friend." I stuttered, fumbling for the right words.

"No no. Not just friends." Jaq pressed.

"No no, no. Nope, no no no. No." I repeated but looked at Jaq and knew he didn't buy it. "Fine, yeah I like Ventus. But I know he doesn't feel the same..." I said, my voice trailing off to an almost inaudible whisper, "And he never will..."

"Cyrah, but Ven Ven al-" Jaq started before I cut him off, not wanting to talk about it no more.

"Where is Ventus? It's been awhile."

Jaq shrugged, "Let's go find Ven Ven!" I nodded in determined agreement before following Jaq, since he probably knew the way. We stopped and looked over the edge of a table in a different room and saw Ven tip-toeing away from Lucifer with a pearl necklace.

I gasp when I see Lucifer waking up, "Ventus!" I screamed, pointing behind him at the purple tabby cat about to strike. I watched as a turquoise ball of yarn flew from behind me and hit Lucifer in the snout causing him not to strike. I spun around and stared at Jaq, he threw it, and there were lots more yarn balls. I smiled and grabbed some, flinging them at the cat while my friend made his escape. Lucifer began to run in circle to try to avoid being hit, he rammed hard against the table creating a huge tremble. I fell and accidentally kicked a ball of yarn on my way. The yarn hit Jaq, and he fell off the table.

"Ooo... that hurts." Jaq complained rubbing his head from the fall. He opened his eyes to see Lucifer cornering him. I yelled for him to run, and not just stand there, but there was no place for him to go. I thought he was a gonner for sure but then Ventus came to his rescue, his keyblade in hand, "Time to play, Cat!" He said boldly standing infront of our mouse friend. Jaq took the pearl from Ven and ran while he took care of Lucifer. After the fight Lucifer ran away and Ventus made his way back to Jaq and I. "A big thanks is needed." Jaq stated to Ven.

"No thanks needed. You saved me before, so I saved you. That's what friends do, right?" Ven smiled as he put his hands behind his head.

Jaq nods, "Yep! Ven Ven, Cyrah, and Jaq are good friends!" He exclaimed. I smiled at being included in that.

"Now let's get this dress finished!" Ven said enthusiastically. We all nod and to Cinderella's room.

XOXOXO

I turned around when I heard the door open and watched as Cinderella walked into the room and goes to the window to see the palace, "Oh well... what's a royal ball? After all, I suppose it would be frightfully dull and boring... and completely... completely wonderful." She sighed sadly.

"Cinderella!" Ventus and I called in unison, catching the maiden's attention.

Cinderella looks over at us and gasps, "Is that my dress?" She asked shocked, a happy glimmer in her blue eyes.

"It's a present from us." Ven said with enthusiasm.

"Now you have a dress for the ball." I stated, my crimson red eyes sparkled.

"It's... it's such a surprise..." The blonde woman smiled.

"A good surprise?" I asked hopefully. She giggled before nodding, "Just checking!" I giggled pushing by bangs away from my eyes.

"Hurry! Time to go, Cinderella!" Jaq warned jumping up and down while wildly thrashing his arms around. I softly giggled at his gesture.

"Oh, thank you so much!" She cooed before basically dancing out of the room. I smiled realizing was coming true, and I helped her get there. It felt nice. I got up and walked to the window ledge and sat down. Ventus and Jaq following.

"I hope Cinderella's dream comes true. What are your dreams?" Jaq asked looking at the both of us.

Ven thinks for a moment, the question obviously catching him offguard, "Huh, I wonder...funny- I never really thought about it... at least until you asked me. So, my dream is to become a keyblade master." He answered, summoning his Wayward Wind. "What about you Cyrah?"

"Well at first it was to become a keyblade master, but now my dream is to always be with my friends. No matter what. Even now, we're together." I murmured, holding my silver wayfinder in my hand.

"I hope your dreams come true, too." Jaq said softly.

"We just keep beleiving, right?" Ventus asked.

"Forever and always." I agreed with a smile. Jaq smiled before nodding, also.

"Well thanks for everything, Jaq. I guess we should be leaving, now." Ventus thanked standing up and offering hishand out to help me up. I took his hand and stood up.

"Bye Jaq!" I called as we left, "We will have to come back here and see you some time!"

* * *

**I'm soo freaking happy about this chapter, it's gotta be the longest so far! What did everybody think? I Hope you liked it. Again, sorry for not updating in forevers. **

**I gotta catch up on 'Connection Between Hearts'! You should so read that, it's awesome!**

**So yeah, bye bye! :) Don't forget to review! Please, please, please REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**What's this? Another update, it is my friends! :)**

* * *

The tall walls of the castle cast eerie shadows in the hallway. There was definitely something off about this castle, it just seemed, so... dark and desolate. It was hard to feel comfortable in there, the darkness felt heavy. I'm glad that Ventus is here by my side, I would be scared if I were by myself.

"Still no sign of Terra." Ventus stated sadly, yanking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah," I sigh, "I guess not, but soon. I'm sure of it." I said trying to reassure my companion as well as myself.

After that we remained silent. The only sound was our own footsteps on the hard stone floor. We continued this way for awhile before we came upon a single wooden door.

"What do you think's in here?" I inquire. Not waiting for a response I pushed open the large door and walked in. "There's some nice furniture in here."

Ven looked around at the furnishings, "It's the only furniture we've seen here, in this castle I mean."

I nod in response. He was right after all, there's been nothing but brick, after brick, after brick. I turn around and my eyes widen at what I see, "Uhh... Ventus?"

"What?" He asked absently as he looked at his reflection in a gold-rimmed mirror.

I sighed, "Yes, Ventus, you're cute, so stop looking in the mirror and come here!" I whine but blush slightly after realizing what I told him.

Ven walked over and stood at my side a quizzical expression in his clear blue eyes, "Wha- Oh..." He trailed off once he saw what I did. A sleeping woman.

"How did we not notice her until now?" I pondered out loud. I silently crept over to the edge of her bed. I check behind me to make sure Ven is following. He was.

"Wow..." Ven breathed out as he looked on at the sleeping princess in awe. Her sandy blonde hair, her beautiful golden necklace and tiara set. Not to mention the stunning violet-colored dress she on, I had to admit. She really is, like Ven said, 'wow'."

"Stop! You get away from her!" A voice that belonged to a woman echoed throughout the room. The sudden noise startling me, causing me to jump and Ventus to whirl around.

I cautiously turn around to face the same direction my friend is looking at. I let out a sigh as I noticed our 'offenders' were nothing but three old ladies dressed in red, blue, and green dresses.

"Wha? O-oh, I'm sorry." Ventus stuttered, taking a few step closer to the women, "It's just, I've never seen anyone so beautiful." He awkwardly scratches the back of his neck for a few breif seconds.

The woman dressed in red glided a few inches off the ground and came toward Ventus and I. She landed in front of us, my dumbfounded gaze followed her.

"Who are you?" She inquired, flying in tight circles around the both of us.

"I'm Ventus. But you can call me Ven." He pointed at himself.

"Cyrah. Just Cyrah..."

The green fairy smiled at us, "Oh, you don't bad, dear. I'm certain you have a pure heart. Just like our precious Aurora." She looked at my companion before averting her gaze towards me, "And any friend of his can't be too bad. Even if your heart has lightly touched upon darkness."

"What do you mean?" I asked defensively, "My heart's pure, just like Ventus'!"

The green fairy simply stared at me, not knowing how to respond. I noticed the shortest fairy slowly shaking her head.

I looked down in defeat and realization, _'There is darkness residing within my heart... how did this happen? How could I have let it happen?'_

"Sorry, for... you know." I managed to squeak out my apology to the fairy. I look up and see Ven staring at me. I smiled at him to let him know I was fine.

"Can you tell me why she's sleeping?" My spikey-haired friend asked, finally taking his attention away from me.

"Long ago, Maleficent put a curse on her. Now, she's stolen her heart." The red fairy explained with a sad expression.

Ventus crossed his arms in thought, "Hmm... Well then, why don't we get it back for her?"

"That's impossible, dear." The green fairy stated, "Maleficent's home is at the Forbidden Mountain. It's not safe."

"We're not afraid. We can't just leave Aurora like this. We can help, you gotta beleive us." Ven convincingly stated.

I nod my head causing my bangs to fall in front of my eyes, "C'mon, let's go get her heart!"

All three fairies exchange a questioning glance amongst themselves before back to face us, "You know, you're absolutely right," The red dressed one chimed, "The Forbidden Mountain is through the forest. Come along- follow us. After all, we wouldn't want you to get lost."

We all left Princess Aurora's castle and began the trek to The Forbidden Mountain. The dark, ominous trees were leafless, or barely had any. The gnarled branches cast scary looking shadows on the dirt path.

"So, Cyrah," Ven started, a grin spread across his lips, "You think I'm cute, huh?"

I look at him, "What?" I ask bewildered.

"Earlier, when I was looking in the mirror. You said I was cute." He placed his hands behind his head and looked at me with his cute lopsided grin.

"Uhh... yeah, about that- Oh! What's that?" I point at a strange green, glowing barrier, "Looks like we're stuck."

Ven nods but still stares curiously at me, but I ignore it, not wanting to tell him how I really feel.

"This must be Maleficent's doing." The red fairy examines the barrier carefully before gliding back to the group.

The green fairy aimlessly waved her wand back and forth. She suddenly glides toward the green barrier, "I know,"she waved her magic wand and the barrage slowly diminishes, "Shall we?"

I smile seeing the smug look on the fairy's face, "Yup." The other fairies look at the air where the barricade once stood before nodding.

Continuing the trek in calmed silence the fortress which Maleficent calls home gradually came into view. I look over at my friend, a mischievous smile on my lips, "Ventus, bet I can beat you there."

"You mean... like, a race?" He asked staring at me.

"Noo..." I sarcastically stated, "Of course not a race, Ventus."

Ven softly chuckled, a goofy grin appearing, "Okay, Cyrah. I get it, a race." He nodded, accepting the challenge, "Ready?"

I nod, "Go!" I took off sprinting as fast as I could, Ven trail only but inches behind. I was so focused on the race, I hadn't noticed the trees of the forest fading and being replaced by towering castle walls. I slightly tripped but was able to retain my balance, but Ventus ran ahead of me.

"Ventus?!" I call worried as I saw him trip and fall to the ground, "Are you okay?"

He rubs the back of his head and slightly winced, "Yeah, I'm fine," he stands up and looks around, "Where are we?"

I look around, just now noticing we were no longer in the forest, "I'm not too sure, " I admit, "I guess we were pretty absorbed in that race of ours."

"Yup." My shy friend agreed, "Who are they?" He asked pointing to a bunch of small, people in brown suits of armour. They were all standing on the outside rims of a circular room.

"Careful, they're Maleficent's." The fairy dressed in red explained with a warning.

Ven examines the weird looking guards from a distant, "Well, they ain't guardin' nothing."

I rolled my eyes and a playful smile stretched across my lips, "Really Ventus? I don't anyone noticed that!" I giggled.

My companion rolled his eyes and lightly chuckled, " Come on! Gimme a break, Cyrah." We both laughed for a bit, before getting back to our mission.

One of the guards lets out a loud, obnoxious yawn that echoed around the small round room. Ventus and I share an amused glance.

Ven summoned his Wayward Wind keyblade before nodding in my direction and sprinting to the center of the circular room, "Ten-shun!"

All the guards woke up and leapt to their feet. I dashed over to my best friend's side and smirked, "No sleeping on the job!" I called out as my own keyblade materialized in my hand.

The guards, clearly shaken, began advancing toward us with small swords and shields. I swung my blade at the nearest guard causing it to fly back. Jumping in the air I swung my weapon in a downward motion, hitting two of the undersized men. I watched as they both dissapeared, slowly fading into the ground. I turned around just in time to get hit in the side of my face by a shield. I let out a quiet squeak of pain before kicking my attacker as hard as I could against the wall. I looked around for more only to watch Ven take out the last of them.

"We make a pretty good team. You and I." I boasted with a grin as I tried ignoring the stinging pain in my cheek. I look at Ven and smile encouragingly, "You're getting better, like, seriously."

Ventus nodded, "We do make a good team, a great team, " He agreed, "Thanks, Cyrah. You're getting better yourself." He praised.

"Thanks!" I chirped happy to be praised by my best friend. He nodded and the both of us continued trudging through the evil, dark, and forbidden castle.

Abruptly stopping in front of the same glowing green gas as the barrier was. The diabolical looking gases were springing up from a circular platform, floating at the very top was a shining orb.

"How do we get that down?" I wondered out loud.

My blonde friend stayed silent as he closely studied his keyblade he held in hand. He calmly looked up at the levitating ball of light. Then taking a step back he pointed his keyblade at the orb, causing a bright light to rush out of his weapon and destroy the green gases. The orb flew in circles around us before zooming away out the door, "That should do it."

I stay quiet pondering how my friend knew exactly what to do. A startled squeak managed to escape my lips as a blinding white light engulfed the whole room.

* * *

_The white light faded to reveal Aurora and another guy standing in a lush green forest. The small birds were singing a lovely tune, the sun was shining, and the air carried a faint breeze._

_"Don't you remember? We've met before." The guy, most likely a prince, said trying to jog Aurora's memories._

_The princess tilted her head, "We... we have?" She asked feeling genuinely confused._

_The Prince nodded his head, "Why of course," he took the princess' hand in his, "You said so yourself- once upon a dream." He finished his sentence before wrapping an arm around her waist and gently guiding her to the edge of a cliff. Below the steep hillside ran a crystal blue river, which was in direct sight of their location._

_Aurora sighed joyously, "I never thought I would get to meet you-" she affectionately rested her head on the princes shoulder, "Outside of my dreams, that it."_

_"Who are you? What's your name?" The brunette prince questioned._

_Aurora stayed quiet for a moment before answering his question," Hmm? Oh, my name... why it's..." She began before trailing off, "Oh, oh no, I can't..." she shook her head causing her blonde locks to sway. She turned and started running away, "Good-bye!"_

_Prince reaches for Aurora, only to catch the air, "I must see you!" He pleaded._

_Aurora turned around and smiled in a sweet manner, "I don't know! Maybe someday." She stated turning back around and continuing to run._

_"When? Tomorrow?" The prince called out to her vanishing figure._

_The beautiful blonde princess didn't stop her sprinting, "Oh no. This evening! At the cottage in the glen."_

* * *

The light fades away revealing the same castle we were in before the flash.

"What was that?" Ventus and I said in unison. I turned around at hearing one of the fairies speak.

"Aurora's memory. She must've gotten her heart back." Merriweather explained with a humongous smile plastered her .

"So, her dream came true!" Ven smiled just as a child would. Seeing everyone smile around , it was hard not to join in.

"Yes, not to long ago." Merriweather began, "Dreams are very strong beleifs. Aurora's led her to her true love." Shesmiled kindly.

Fawna softly gazed at Ven and I, "I see you hold strong beliefs too, don't you, dear?"

Ven and I exchanged a brief glance between us, "Yep." She said in unison before lightly laughing at how similar we thought sometimes.

Merriweather stared at us for a long moment, not moving until she finally spoke to us, "You also have a strong light... both of you."

I stared at her in astonishment, "Both of us? But... earlier you-"

"All right. Hurry, we can't stay here!" Flora warned. She turned and led the way out of the current room. We ended up in a wide room at the end of a long, narrow corridor.

"Someone has released Aurora's heart. Tell me children, was it you?" Asked a tall, pale woman as she turned around.

"Maleficent!" Merryweather, Flora, and Fauna called out in shocked unison.

"Only because you stole her heart in the first place!" Ven screeched angrily, summoning his dark gray keyblade. He ran at the wicked witch and swung his keyblade at her.

"Ventus!" I cried out worried for his safety. Maleficent disappeared in a puff of gastly green smoke. I ran up next to Ven, keyblade in hand.

"A keyblade... you must be Ventus and Cyrah." The evil woman's voice echoed throughout the room. I looked around as my comrade did the same, he pointed up to a high ledge. She was standing on it, looking down upon us.

"Huh?" I breathed dumbfounded ad to how Maleficent had sudden reappeared in a different location then when Ven attacked her.

Ven stared up at her, a dumbfounded expression on his face also, but for a different reason, "How do you know about us... and the keyblade?"

Maleficent's lips twisted into a devil-ish smirk, "My powers ensure I'd know of the key to bringing me hearts. Terra gave me a demonstration."

"Terra?" I started in question.

"He was here?" Ven finished, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

Maleficent nodded in an evil way, "Why, yes. In fact, it was he who stole Princess Aurora's heart." She smirked, obviously enjoying the reactions she was receiving from the both of us.

I clenched my fist tightly and stared at the stone ground before quickly looking up and yelling, "Shut up, Maleficent!Terra would never do anything like that! No matter what!"

Ventus nodded agreeing with me, "Yeah, that's nothing but a lie!" He shouted.

Maleficent glared daggers at us, "I was asked to leave you both unharmed... but it seems I have no choice." She said seething with rage.

Maleficent jumped from the ledge she was standing on and used dark magic to attack us. I jumped dodging out of the way in the nick of time. I struck her with as much force as I could manage to muster. I was about to swing when Maleficent threw a ball of magic spiraling towards me.

"You're finished." I said holding my keyblade up to reflect the magic, it hit the blade and sent it hurling back toward it's original sender. Maleficent gave up and went to the edge once more.

"Good going, Cyrah." Ven smiled before averting his blue gaze back to our assailant, "There's no way Terra would hurt someone like that."

"You don't believe me? That's unfortunate," she spoke, acting as though she had never lost, "He agreed so easily." She crossed her arms.

Both Ventus and I looked down, "H-he did?" Ven stuttered sadly.

I wanted to speak, to tell Ventus it wasn't true, but I couldn't. Guess I was too shocked and hurt for words to be able to form.

"Cyrah, Ven! Don't be fooled!" Our blue haired friend called to us while running to stand at our side.

"Aqua!" Ventus and I shouted joyously in unison at seeing our older friend. She was okay, nothing happened her. I'm glad she came, I really am and I think Ven is, too.

"Terra would never do anything like that. You both know that as well as I do. He's our friend." Aqua said placing a hand on each of shoulders.

Ventus nods and he smiles, "Yeah." He looked at me and smiled wider.

"Why did we ever doubt, Terra? He's one of our friends." I stated feeling relieved, a large smile stretched across my cheeks as I looked at Ventus.

"Ahh... the truth can be most cruel, even amongst the closest of friends. After all, one never knows the secrets of another's heart. I'm sure you agree... Ventus... Aqua... Cyrah." She swept her gaze across the three of us.

The three of us stiffen once she says our names, "The master sent me. Ven... let's go home." Aqua said looking at him.

The young boy looked down in sadness, "But... Terra..." he pleaded.

Aqua slowly shook her head, "Terra is not ready to leave yet."

"Sorry, Aqua," Ventus looked down at his shoes, "But, I can't go with you."

Aqua looked at the younger boy, shock written on her face at his response, "What?!" She asked bewildered.

"It's just... I have to find Terra. Before it's too late!" Ventus determinedly explained before running off.

"Ventus! Wait up!" I yelled after him, but Aqua held me back, "Aqua! I gotta after him!" I cried frustrated at my older friend.

"Cyrah, you have to stay with me for now, okay?" Aqua ordered. I simply nodded, slightly irritated at Aqua for holding me back from Ven.

"I see you, too, wield the keyblade. A source of power... a key that opens the hearts of men, of entire worlds... and allows one to obtain anything and everything. Such a power I find most fascinating." Maleficent explained in lengthy detail.

Aqua looked down in disappointment and sighed, "So, Terra... you mean... he really..." She clenched her fists before looking at me.

"Terra would nev-" I started saying, not wanting to believe anything that was coming out of her mouth. My eyes closed almost automatically, I didn't even want to look at Maleficent and her lies.

"Quiet fool! Do not argue against the truth." Maleficent's voice boomed as she glared at me. "Now, my dears, would you like to assist me, as well?"

I shook my head, I would never help Maleficent even if my life depended on it, "Never!" Aqua and I yelled in unison, summoning our keyblades into our hands at once.

Maleficent stared at Aqua, "I see, Xehanort was right about you, Aqua. You are a most stubborn girl." She then looked at me and I watched her lips twist into a smirk, "He was also right about you, Cyrah. You really are nothing but a worthless tag-along."

_"What?! I'm not just a tag-along, I'm a keyblade weilder and a strong one, too. Xehanort , I can't believe he would say something like that... or maybe it's true._" I thought in despair llooking down at the ground trying to hold back tears. I shook my head_, "It's not true. I'll make Xehanort see that some day..."_

"It seems you need time to consider my offer. Fortunately, I have the perfect place." Maleficent opened up darkness underneath Aqua and I. I was falling through the floor, the darkness swallowed me up and I hit the stone hard floor.

"What is this place?" I looked around at the darkened room. It looked almost like a dungeon. It was really dark, darker than any of the other rooms in the castle. I saw a familiar man chained to the wall, "Who are you?"

The man looked at Aqua and I, "Prince Phillip. Who are you?" He asked wearily.

"Cyrah, nice to meet you Prince Phillip."

"My name is Aqua. It looks like we got caught in a trap. Why are you here?"

The Prince looked at his hands, which were neatly placed in his lap, "To prevent me from breaking her evil curse. I was to meet the most beautiful girl at the cottage in the glen, but now my true love lies in an eternal slumber... and only I can break the spell."

Aqua had a heartfelt smile on her face and put her hand over her heart, "You must really love her."

Merryweather, Flora, and Fauna appeared in the room and flew over to Prince Phillip, "Is what you said true?" Phillip simply nodded, "Oh, Prince Phillip! It's you!" Merryweather cried, quickly releasing the prince from his chains and shackles, "Now, Phillip. The to true love may be barred by more dangers which you alone will have to face."

Aqua stepped forward, "I'm going with you. There's something I need to know, and Maleficent has the answer."

I nod, "I have to come, too. I need to find Ventus." I stated with conviction, "I'm sorry Aqua, but I can't go with you. Not now."

Fauna nodded, "Yes, of course, dears. Now come along. We must hurry to Aurora." She quickly whipped out her magic wand and we were suddenly out of the dungeon.

I look over at Aqua and smile, "I'm glad you're safe, I really am. It's just..."

"I know. You need to find Ven." Aqua smiled, " You hold Ven special to heart."

"Yeah, same with you and Terra. All three of you have a special place just for you in my heart." I placed my hand over my chest where my heart is located.

"Ventus holds an even more special place, doesn't he?"

I feel my cheeks start to burn with embarrassment, "Yeah..." I admitted, "But do I make it that obvious?" I asked hoping I didn't.

Aqua shook her head, "Not at all. I wasn't even sure about it, that's why I asked." She let out a soft laugh, "Be careful, Cyrah." She walked away with the prince.

I smile and press the armour on my shoulder, "Well, looks like for now... I'm on my own."

* * *

**So there's chapter seven! It is by far my longest chapter, so how'd you like it? It had a couple sweet moments, some difficult moments and now Cyrah's on her own!**

**Oh yeah! I want to thank my most frequent reviewers! So thanks to; Deiru Tamashi, XD-Woem, Call Of Zombies, and Puja723**

**I got a question for everybody reading this. I have ABSOLUTELY NO idea how i'm going to end this story, so if anyone has any suggestions, i'm all ears!**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! Okay, so I have great news! My friend; Princess Indaska Oska Raggs, and I have decided to work together to write this story! We also agreed on creating a sequel after this! So I'm pretty happy!**

**So yeah, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Safely landing on the hard, stone ground, I stepped off of my Keyblade Glider and looked around. The cement ground was various shades of white, gray and light blue. I gawked at the large, beautifully decorated fountain that stood in the center of the plaza.

I walked to the fountain and watched as the sparkling blue waters cascaded down, creating a marvelous rippling effect. The water spouting out the top seemed to complete it, "Woah..." I managed to breath out. I've never seen anything so spectacular in my whole life.

"I see ya found Radiant Garden's fountain." A voice spoke with a heavy accent.

I turned around to see a short white duck. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. I wasn't. There really was a talking duck wearing clothes, standing in front of me. This world was definitely different, "Radiant Garden? Is that where I'm at?"

"Are we just skippin' the introduction part?" The duck asked, "Scrooge McDuck at your service, lassie."

"Oh, uhm... yeah. I'm Cyrah, nice to meet you, Scrooge." I faintly smiled. It's actually kind of weird introducing myself without Ventus.

Scrooge cautiously looked around the plaza before waddling over to me, "Yer from another world, ain't cha?" He asked in a hushed tone.

I stared at him shocked, Master Eraqus always said not to tell commoners about other worlds. "Huh? No, of course not!"

"Don't lie to me, lassie," Scrooge instructed, "Ya didn't even know where ye was at."

"How do you know about the other worlds?" I asked actually curious in how he knew.

The small duck smiled, "I, too, am from another world." He began to chuckle at seeing my shocked reaction, "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." And with that he waddled off.

I stood there completely dumbfounded as to what to just happened. I shook my head to clear the confusion, "I gotta find my friends." I told myself as I quietly

padded through the empty walkways of the city.

"Eeep!" A high pitched, frantic scream echoed from behind me. Quickly whirling around and sprinting to the source of the commotion. The tall surrounding buildings became nothing but a blur as I ran to the person who screamed.

"Unversed!" I yelled as my keyblade materialized in my grasp. I looked at who had screamed, it was a small girl. I stood defensively in front of the young girl, "Don't move, got it?"

The young brunette quickly nodded her head, a soft whimper escaped through her lips.

I ran at the closest unversed and slashed my keyblade at it. I jumped into the air to avoid being scratched by one the creatures, I swung downward and landed a swift blow. I gently landed on the ground and got greeted by thorn sharp claws in the side of my body. I momentarily froze in place from the pain that seared through my body. Finally finishing off the last of the creatures I ran back to the girl.

I took a deep breath, my side still hurting, and knelt down in front of the quiet girl, "I'm Cyrah. What's your name?"

The fragile brunette looked down before speaking, "...Nici..." she replied almost inaudible.

"Nici, huh? Well, you're safe now." I gently smiled, "What are you doing here anyway?"

The only response I received from her was a simple shrug of her shoulders.

"Okay..." I sighed slightly saddened she didn't want to talk to me, "C'mon, you can stick with me for now."

Nici nodded and began walking a few steps behind me. She seemed scared, and jumpy, but mostly she just seemed shy.

"We can look for your parents while looking for my friends." I tried explaining my plan to the young girl, but once again got no response. I looked back at her seeing as how she stopped, "You okay?"

"Cream..." Nici stated plainly, quietly pointing at the ice cream shop.

"Huh...?" I look to where she's pointing, "Oh, ice cream, I gotcha." I grin and take the small amount of munny from my pocket and order two sea-salt ice creams.

Nici's powder blue eyes sparkled at seeing the treat I handed her, "Thank you, Cyrah." She squeaked before nibbling the creamy dessert.

"Oh, " I smile, shocked that she said anything to me, "Yep."

"Why are your eyes red?" Nici asked innocently licking her popsicle.

I let out a soft giggle, "Well, Nici, I'm actually not really sure, but- Unversed!" I yelled as I hastily stood up about to go after it. I turn back to Nici, "Stay here, got it?"

Nici's eyes widened and she tried to get up to follow me.

I shake my head, "Don't worry, I'll be right back, trust me!" I called over my shoulder as my keyblade appeared in my hand.

I ran after the flying unversed, trailing a few feet behind it. I followed it through a broken door and smiled seeing all three of my friends already there.

"Aqua!"

"Ven!"

"Terra!"

"Cyrah!"

"C'mon! Let's beat this!" Ven yelled out to the rest of us.

I nod at Aqua before jumping into the air, keyblades in hand, and slash it in a criss-cross motion. I safely landed on the ground and watch Terra and Ventus do the same. The large unversed split apart and fell into four pieces before dissolving away.

I run over to my friends, "That was fun!" I chirped.

"Got 'em." Terra spoke, looking on with sparkling eyes.

Aqua smiled, "We make a good team."

"Sure do. Oh yeah! I got you these tickets!" Ven grabbed five tickets from his pocket and handed us each one of them.

"For what?" Terra asked before looking at the ticket.

"Lifetime passes to DisneyTown. He said to- he said to take two grown-ups." Ventus explained, grudgingly adding the part about taking grown-ups, "He gave me an extra ticket, too.

Aqua studied her ticket before looking at Ven, "You mean us as the grown ups?"

Duh... of course you two!" I playfully answered.

Terra and Aqua shared an amused glance and began to softly laugh, "Listen to me, Ven, Cyrah... we need to get you home-"

"It's okay, Aqua." Ventus cut in, "That guy in the mask is history. He'll never bad-mouth Terra again."

Terra firmly grabbed the younger boy's shoulder, "You saw the boy in the mask?"

"Y-yes?" Ventus was clearly shaken up by Terra's sudden mood change.

Terra looked down, "Vanitas..." he whispered, "Ven, you let Aqua take you home."

"What?!" I asked in disbelief, "You can't take Ventus home, yet."

"Yeah, I'm not going home. I wanna go with you guys." Ven argued.

Terra shook his head, "You can't. We have a dangerous task ahead of us. I don't want you to hurt."

"What is this dangerous task, Terra? It doesn't sound like what the master told you to do." Aqua looked at Terra, wanting to hear his reasoning.

Terra clenched his fists, "It might be a different route, but I'm fighting the darkness."

Aqua slowly shook her head, "I'm not so sure. I've been to the same worlds as you and I've seen what you've done. You shouldn't put yourself so close to the darkness."

"Listen to yourself, Aqua. Terra would never-" Ven desperately tried to convince her.

"You mean you've been spying on me? Is that what he said to do? The master's orders?" Terra asked the anger in his voice growing.

"He was only-" Ven began but sighed seeing Aqua look away, "Aqua..."

I looked at the ground, trying to hold back the tears that were forming in my eyes. My friends never fought like before, it makes me feel helpless, or like Maleficent said; wasn't anything I could say to stop the quarreling.

Terra looked away from the blue-haired girl, "I get it." He turned and began walking away.

"Terra!" Ven cried chchasing after him.

Terra stopped for a brief moment, "Just stay put!" He spat with anger, causing Ventus to stop in his tracks, "I'm on my own now, all right?"

"Terra, listen! Please! The master has no reason to distrust you, really!" Aqua called to taller boy's disappearing figure, "He was just worried!" Her reasoning fell on deaf ears.

"You're awful, Aqua." Ven said, his words catching in his throat.

I stare at my blonde friend in utter shock, "Ventus, why woul-"

"So now you know the truth, "Aqua interrupted, "But the master loves Terra, and you know that, too."

I slowly nodded the tears still threatening to fall, "Yeah, I guess he does, right?"

Ventus nodded, it looked as though the words were finally making sense to him. He suddenly stiffened and stared at our older friend, "Were you also 'ordered' to take Cyrah and I home?"

Aqua was silent for a moment before shaking her head, "Not Cyrah... just you, Ven." She admitted, "But I knew you wouldn't go without, Cyrah." She exexplained, "So to get you back, I also needed Cyrah."

I stared at her, the tears finally spilling over, "You mean you only wanted me to go back so Ventus would follow...?" I choked out in dispair. I lightly glared at her, "Were you even worried about me?!" I screamed not giving Aqua time to respond, tears streaming down my face, "Probably not..." I turned and ran away."

Aqua... now that you're a keyblade master, you've let it go to your head." Ven stated, "I'm going to go find Terra, then then try to calm down Cyrah..." his voice fading away as I continued to leave my friends behind.

I sat down on a bench as soon as there was more distance between the three of us, "I guess I really am worthless, huh?" I sniffled, but stopped crying. I closed my eyes and remembered the better times my friends and I had. I felt a soft tug on the hem of my shorts so I opened my eyes once more.

"What's wrong, Cyrah?" The small voice of Nici asked. I instantly felt horrible for forgetting to go back to her, but at least she found me.

"It's nothing, really." I said faintly smiling at her. She stared at me for a moment before coming up to me and giving me a hug. I was visably shocked, but hugged her back. It felt nice to know I meant something to someone, "Thanks, Nici."

The blue eyed girl smiled sweetly and nodded in response.

"C'mon. I promised we'd find your parents, so we will." I stood up and grinned when Nici took my hand in hers. We both walked around Radiant Garden together, "What does your guardian look like?"

Nici shrugged, "I dunno... hood lady."

"Hood Lady? You've never seen her face?" I inquired.

She shook her head before suddenly glancing behind us and dashed away. I spun around in time to see Nici running toward a hooded lady, and the lady suddenly disappear. Nici immediately stopped and looked around, but the woman was gone.

I stared at the spot Nici's guardian stood moments before, "Nici? Come here."

The young girl looked at me and padded over, "Huh?"

"Where did she go?" I asked wanting to know.

Nici looked at me with a genuinely confused expression, "Who...?"

I rolled my eyes, in frustration. Sometimes kids can be difficult, "Uhm... Hood Lady... Don't you remember?"

The innocent girl tilted her head, "I don't know any Hood Lady..."

I stared at her in surprise, did she seriously not remember what just happened? I shook my head, "Don't worry about it."

She still looked confused but she walked beside me and sat on a bench, "Did you find your friends?"

I slightly flinched at this as I remembered what happened, "Yeah, I guess I did."

"Can I meet them, too? "She questioned gazing up at me with her pale blue eyes.

I shrugged, not wanting to see them, in case another fight broke out. I felt a pain in my chest as I thought that, how could I not want to see my friends. I grabbed my silver wayfinder and held it close to my chest, "C'mon, let's go find them."

Nici jumped up off the bench and latched onto my arm, a smile spread across her face. The both of us walked for a while.

"Heh, a worthless keyblade wielder with a pathetic little girl." A voice sounded behind me, "My job gets easier and easier."

I whirl around in anger, keyblade appearing, "Who are you?" I asked glaring at a masked boy. I gasped, is this the one they were talking about?

"Names aren't important. I'm just here to wipe you out." He growled.

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen." I sarcastically stated. The boy took out his keyblade, I gasped seeing darkness surround it.

"I don't know why the keyblade would choose a worthless girl like you." He mocked, "But I'm only after your friend, Ventus."

I couldn't take it anymore, "I'm not worthless!" I screamed running at the boy. I swung my blade at him, but he easily jumped out of the way.

"Feed your anger and hatred." He taunted with a smirk. He slashed his weapon in a fluent motion. I screeched in pain and fell to the ground. He pointed his blade at my throat and laughed.

"Get away from Cyrah!" A voice yelled. I looked to see Nici running toward the boy.

My eyes widened, "No, Nici! Go away, it's too dangerous!" I screamed, I managed to kick Vanitas away from me. I had to protect her, she's my friend. I stood defensively in front of her before running at my assailant and jumping into the air. I threw my blade at the boy, managing to hit him.

After a long, grueling battle I finally pinned him down, "Looks who's worthless now." I taunted in between my panting. I jumped back when he burst out in maniacal laughter.

"Still you... Cyrah." Vanitas laughed, creating a corridor of darkness underneath him, "Tell Ventus, I'll be waiting." He disappeared into the darkness.

I turned to Nici, "What were you thinking? You couldn't gotten yourself killed!" I yelled. I was going to say more but then I realized something. This is how Aqua must feel, she's just looking out for Ventus and I. I need to find her, I owe my friend an apology.

Nici looked down, tears brimming in her eyes as she softly whimpered.

I crouched down to look her in the eyes, "Don't worry about it, okay. That was really brave what you did." I smiled, praising her. She wiped her eyes and grinned, giving a nod.

"Cyrah!" A familiar voice rang out, causing a smile to touch my lips.

"Ventus!" I quickly turned around to see him running toward me, "We've been looking for you!"

The blonde boy smiled, "We...?" He asked then saw Nici standing behind me. He smiled and put his hands behind his head, "I'm Ventus. You can call me Ven!"

Nici blankly stared at him, not saying a word or even moving.

"It's all good, Nici." I reassured her, "This is my best friend, Ventus."

Nici nodded then smiled to show she approved of having him close to her.

"Nice to meet you." He then looked to me, "Cyrah listen, about earlier-"

"No need to say anything, I'm just glad I found you, again." I said with a smile, "But, I need to find Aqua. I owe her an apology."

XOxoXOxo

"Aqua!" Ventus and I yelled simultaneously, as we ran, Nici trailing slowly behind.

"Ven! Cyrah!" Aqua said joyously as we ran over to her.

I ran up and enveloped my older friend in a hug, "I'm so sorry, Aqua." I apologized, "I shouldn't have said anything like I did. I know you care about all of us. Friends will always fight, but the strength that bonds us together, will never be broken forever."

Aqua looked surprised but smiled, "Thank you, and I'm sorry, too."

I nodded, the guilt finally leaving. I felt so much better.

"Were you able to find him?" Aqua asked Ven, referring to Terra.

Ventus looked at the ground, "Yeah, but... he's gone." He sighed.

"Right, "Aqua muttered, "Then I can't stay here."

"Let us go with you!" Ventus pleaded, even though he probably knew the response her was going to receive.

"No, Ven. Do as I say and go home." Aqua ordered harshly.

I flinched at her sudden harshness and Ven looked down again, "Why won't you let us?" He sighed.

Aqua saw our reactions and softened her voice, "I don't want to put you in harm's way." She put a hand on each of our shoulders, "You understand?"

Ven didn't move and didn't say anything.

Nici finally caught up to us and smiled happily at Ventus and I. Aqua left on her glider a few seconds later. I smiled, I do understand, Aqua. I'd do anything to keep Nici safe. Ventus, Terra, and Aqua, too.

* * *

**The feels in this chapter! The feels I tells you!**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I seriously did, it was fun! :)**

**Cyrah finally met Vanitas. Nici lost memories of her guardian. Will Nici play a bigger part in the future?**

**I hope yhu liked this chapter. Be sure to check out my friend, and co-author's stories, too!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there, my fine feathered friends! :p I probably won't update often (not that I updated often, anyways...) because I just started High School! Yay! :D**

**So yeah, here's the second part of the Radiant Garden trip!**

* * *

The plaza was empty. I mean, seriously empty, like nobody anywhere. Well, except for Ventus, Nici, and I. All three of us were sitting side by side along a wall. I think Ven might still be bummed out about not being able to go with Aqua. I guess I kind of was, too, though.

I tightly held my wayfinder in the palm of my hand. I softly smiled and placed the small trinket back into my pocket for safe keeping. I'll admit it, I slightly flinched when a loud 'CLANK' sounded around the area.

"Uh-" Ven lightly grunted as he dropped the wooden keyblade he was twirling around. He sighed and looked down. Yup, he's definitely taking this personally.

"Hey! That's Ventus'." I said to a red haired boy, a little older than Ven and I, who had picked up the wooden blade.

"Is this yours?" The boy questioned while throwing it up and catching it.

Another boy, with spiky blue hair, turned around, "Lea, we don't have time for this." His tone of voice came as slightly annoyed.

Lea smiled widely, "Lighten up, Isa. It'll only take a sec." He responded before padding over to Ven and handing his belonging back to him, "You still play with toy swords? That's cute."

"It's not a sword, it's a keyblade..." My blonde friend grumbled under his breath as he took the weapon.

"Now this right here-" Lea took out to chakrams from behind his back and stands in a weird pose, "Tada! Whaddya think?"

I rolled my eyes, "You don't wanna know what I think..." I quietly muttered to myself.

Ventus looked over at me, probably hearing what I said, "Not a whole lot." He said responding to Lea's boasting.

"You're just jealous." Lea crossed his arms and smiled, "I'm Lea. Got it memorized?" He lightly tapped his temple. "What's your name?"

Ventus looked away again for a brief moment before finally deciding to mutter his name, "Ventus."

The wide smile that stretched across the red head's face remained, "Okay, Ventus. Let's fight!" He challenged.

"Fight? Why would I want to do that?" The blonde boy asked with an utterly confused expression written all over his face.

"You scared of losing? C'mon!" Lea said jumping back and readying his chakrams. "Hope you're ready."

Ventus smiled and let out a quiet chuckle as he stood up. He held the carved keyblade in his hands and got ready to fight.

"Now we're talkin', Ventus!" Lea said excitedly.

"You're gonna be sorry." Isa laughed at Lea.

"Go Ven!" The soft voice of Nici sang, "You can beat him!"

I smiled at the younger brunette, I guess this little girl had really grown on me. It's gonna be sad though when Ven and I have to go to the next world. But, I'll worry about 'good-byes' later. "Yeah! What Nici said!" I laughed.

Ventus looked back at me and smiled before charging at Lea. I watched in pure aamazement as Ven swung his blade at the fiery red head. Lea quickly jumped out of the way and threw a chakram at my friend. He held his blade up, causing the chakram to hit it and bounce back and hit Lea.

"Lucky shot." Lea ran up to Ven and sliced him with his chakrams. Ven fell back only to spring up a second later and strike Lea down.

I smiled wider as I continued to watch the ongoing fight. These two were surprising pretty evenly matched. Although, Ventus was just a tad better, probably since he trains in fighting. The battle ended and I was smiling happily, that was enjoyable to watch.

"You... had enough?" Lea asked between his panting, "Cause I'm willing to... call it a draw if you are." He fell back tiredly.

Ven looks at him with a confused look, "Huh?" He chuckles softly, "Right."

"Hey, I only went easy on ya so you could impress Miss. Blondie over there." Lea responded pointing at me.

"Wha- huh?" Ventus asked, obviously feeling uncomfortable.

"Hey! Leave me outta this!" I called out, a blush making itself apparent on my cheeks. "Remember, Lea said you gotta draw!"

"From where I stood, the only thing Lea drew was a big 'L' on his forehead for loser, lame... laughable." Isa stated walking up to everyone.

I couldn't help it, but I burst out in uncontrollable laughter at Isa's comment, "Oh my squash, you're hilarious!"

Isa glanced at me and a small smile appeared for a split second.

"Wha- isn't this the part where ya... cheer me up or something?" Lea asked staring at Isa, "You're just having a bad day, or... that's what you get for pullin' the punches!" He sighed giving his friend some examples. "Some friend."

Isa crossed his arms over his chest, "Oh, you mean I was supposed to lie."

"Ya see what I gotta put up with?" Lea sighed and laid on his back, "Sure hope you don't got have friends like him."

Ventus grinned and looked at me, "Well... Cyrah can be-"

"What?! I'm nothing like Isa!" I butted in while laughing, "...Okay, maybe sometimes."

All four of us laughed, I think even Nici might've joined in on the laugh fest.

"Lea, we have to go." Isa said once the laughter finally died down.

"Kay." Was all Lea responded with as he stood up. Isa begins to walk away and Lea turns to follow him.

"Already?" Ventus asked, I could tell he was feeling really sad about this.

"Will we see you guys again?" I inquired, I guess I would kind of miss them, too. Especially Isa's sarcasm.

"I'll see ya when I see ya. After all, we're friends now." Lea replied, "Get it memorized."

Ventus and I both smile, "Okay, Lea. C'ya!" I said to Lea, "Bye Isa! "

Isa continued walking, only flicking his wrist in acknowledgment. I rolled my eyes at him and watched as my two new friend padded away.

"What is it with you and picking up stay puppies?" I heard Isa ask his friend.

Lea shrugged, "I want everybody I meet to remember me. Inside people's memories, I can live forever."

"I know I won't forget you. Believe me, I try all the time." Isa commented with a slight joking smile playing on his lips.

The red headed boy smiled and began to sway back and forth, "See, I'm immortal!"

"You're obnoxious." Isa countered. Both of the boys gazed up at the castle.

I wonder what they were planning on going to do, anyways. Maybe next time I see them I should ask what they went to do over there.

"You ready?" Lea's voice dragged me out of my thoughts.

"Well, I can tell you are." Isa responded seeing the happy and giddy expression on his eager friend face.

"Yeah." Lea simply nods and the both of them begin the trek to the mentioned castle. I watched them until their shrinking figures finally disappeared in the distance. I smiled, those two must be best friends, kind of like Ventus and I.

"Must be nice..." Ven stated, staring at the ground, "Knowin' who your friends are." He looked up at the sky and sighed, most likely thinking of Terra and Aqua.

Nici walked up to Ven and gently pulled on the bottom of his jacket, "Friends!" She happily chirped, pointing at Me, Ventus and herself.

A smile found it's way to my friend's face, "Yep. I guess you're right, Nici... the three of us are friends." He agreed and looked me.

I also smiled, "Well, duh...! Of course we are, the best of friends." I added softly.

Ventus took a step closer to me, "And maybe even more." He gently breathed.

I could already feel my face heating up, right now i'm pretty sure my face matches the color of my eyes. I took a deep breath and just stared at my friend dumbfounded. I just couldn't find the words to explain, but I didn't have to.

Ventus slowly leaned over to me and pressed his lips to mine. I just kind of stood there, like an idiot, but kissed back.

"Cyrah, I want you to know you have a very special place in my heart." Ven explained pulling away and placing a hand on his chest, "I hope you feel the same."

I smirked and shook my head, "Sorry, Ventus. That spot's taken in my heart." I grinned.

"Wha-? Wait, by who?!" Ventus asked completely flabbergasted at what I just told him.

"Isa. " I plainly stated with a shrug.

Ven stared at me awkwardly, "What? You just met him!" He exclaimed.

I couldn't help it, I burst out in laughter. I couldn't stop laughing but I went and hugged my utterly confused friend, "I'm just kidding, Ventus. Of course you hold a special place in my heart. The most special-est of all. So special, I made up the word 'special-est.'"

My spiky haired friend blankly stared at me and shook his head, "Cyrah! You made me think I kissed you when you didn't like me. I mean, you do like me, but you made me think you didn't and-"

"Sorry, Ventus." I apologized, "Probably not the best joke ever..."

"Well, I should've expected that from ya." Ventus did his usual lopsided grin, which made me smile.

"...Woah ..." I turned and awkwardly looked at the person who had just spoke.

"...Hey there, Nici!" I smiled and realized that Ven and I's 'moment' had a small, brunette audience.

Nici stared at both Ven and I with a blank expression, her mouth hanging open, "Awkward~!" She sang with a wide smile now plastered with a smile.

I giggled and turned to Ventus, "You said you had an extra ticket to DisneyTown, right?"

Ven plucked the said ticket out from his pocket and held it up, "Yeah, wh- oh!" He finally picked up on what to do. He handed it to the young brunette girl, who was staring at the spiky haired boy, "Wanna come with us?"

Nici's powder blue eyes lit up with joy. She vigorously nodded her head and took the ticket, "Thank you!"

Ventus nodded, "Cyrah and I will take you when we go, too."

I smiled as an idea popped inside my head, "Ventus, I know! Let's go to DisneyTown right now!" I exclaimed with enthusiasm.

Ventus agreed, "Okay, ready to have some fun, Nici?" He asked. She nodded in response, "Good."

I smiled, DisneyTown here we come!

* * *

**Yayzies! OKay, so this was a shorter chapter, a very, very, very short freaking chapter! Ugh... feeling so uncreative today, blah... basically meeting Lea and Isa. And other stuff ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next shall be DisneyTown! Hooray!**

**Please review if yhu feel like it! :D**


End file.
